


I Don't Need Anyone to Save Me

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel!Dan is bullied and punk!Phil comes to help. But maybe Dan doesn’t need help after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need Anyone to Save Me

"Oi! Look it's our school's very own marshmallow prince!"

Dan was walking through the school grounds after his last lesson of the day had finished. He was heading home when he heard the words being shouted at him. Unfortunately Dan was pretty much accustomed to those words by now. You're bound to get some nasty comments when you are a boy dressing in pastel colours and wearing a flower crown on top of your curly brown hair. The voice wasn't unfamiliar either, it belonged to one of the "school bullies", Tom. And like Dan thought, as he raised his eyes from his shoes he noticed Tom leaning on a nearby tree with his friend Brian.

"I'm really not in the mood Tom, leave me be." Dan said, trying to walk past the two boys and ignoring the smirks on their faces.

"Did you hear Brian? The prince of the fairies doesn't have time for us." Tom said walking towards Dan.

"I think you mean princess, Tom." Brian added walking behind Tom and sneering at Dan like he had made the best comment ever. "He's wearing more pink than my 3 year old sister!"

Dan wasn't that faced about the comments, these weren't the worst ones he'd heard. Those boys' opinion didn't matter. Dan liked his style and some idiots weren't going to stop him from wearing what he wanted.

"I'd rather be a princess than a low scum like you two. Have you ever heard of keeping your opinions to yourself? Because no one wants to hear them and to be fair I couldn't care less." Dan retorted continuing his way to the school gates.

"Does princess think he’s better than us?" Tom asked mockingly. "Let's see how high he feels without his crown."

Dan felt someone taking the flower crown from his head and instantly turned around. He saw Tom holding the crown in his hand, with a proud smirk on his lips.

"Give it back to me," Dan said. The crown he had worn today was one of his favourites. It had pastel blue and pink flowers on it and he been given it by his boyfriend, Phil, as a birthday present when Dan had first mentioned a few years back that he'd like to wear one.

"You want this?" Tom asked. He pretended to give it back to Dan but as soon as Dan reached out to take it he threw it to Brian. Dan took a step closer to Brian but as soon as he did that the flower crown was thrown back to Tom. Dan was feeling helpless and he really didn't know how he'd get that flower crown back now. He was afraid that he wouldn't get it back at all, or that the boys would ruin it. He felt a lump forming in his throat at the thought. _Don't you dare cry now. If you start crying now you'll never hear the end of it._

"Is there something wrong?" Dan heard a familiar voice ask. He turned to look to the direction of the voice and saw Phil, his boyfriend, walking towards the three of them.

Phil was somehow feared in their school. Dan couldn't understand that since he'd been friends with Phil since they were kids, way before he started dyeing his hair. When it was just the two of them Phil was his dorky self but to others he might have looked a bit intimidating. He had jet black hair and a blue fringe, and his ears and lip were pierced. He was wearing black and torn skinny jeans and a t-shirt that had a logo of a band Dan wouldn't probably even have heard of before if he hadn't have grown up with Phil. Phil was wearing his leather jacket and his eyes were lined black with an eyeliner. No one ever gave him comments about wearing eyeliner, they didn't dare.

"Lester!" Tom said, surprised. He quickly chucked the flowercrown to Brian's hands and tried to act like nothing was happening.

Brian just stood there looking like a deer in the headlights, not knowing what to do with the flower crown in his hands. "It's nothing. We were just talking with Dan here," he said.

Phil walked so he was next to Dan, wrapping his other hand around Dan's waist, pulling him to him. Dan leaned to Phil's side and smiled looking at his bullies being oh so scared of what Phil would do to them.

"Is that so?" Phil asked raising his eyebrows. "If you appreciate your faces like they are now I'd advise you to give that flower crown back," Phil continued staring at the two.

"Yeah, of course." Brian said and gave the crown to Phil. "We were just having a bit of fun."

Phil took the crown and placed it back on top of Dan's head, breaking his cold stare to fondly smile at Dan. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"I might disagree with that part about having fun," Dan said looking away from Phil and raising his eyebrows to Brian.

"From now on you'll leave Dan alone," Phil said turning back to stare at Brian and Tom. "Or else you'll have to deal with me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"We won't go near him again," Brian confirmed.

"Good. Now let's go Dan, I want to play that new video game again today." Phil said to Dan.

They turned to leave and Dan heard Brian mutter something behind their backs. "Apparently the princess got saved by his prince. How pathetic."

"Excuse me?" Dan said turning around and walking back to stand right in front of Brian. Knowing that Phil was next to him gave him the confidence to talk back to his bullies. He knew they couldn't hurt him now, not when Phil was here. And he wanted to defend himself properly, to prove that he needs no saving. Even if it would backfire for him when he next meets Brian and Tom alone without Phil.

"I'll let you know that wearing pink clothes doesn't make someone a 'girl' any more than wearing those clothes of yours doesn't make you cool. But criticizing someone else for no reason does, infact, make you an idiot. So cut the crap and realise that I couldn't care less about what you think about my clothes and me in general." He said to Tom.

After finishing his rant to the other boy Dan turned to Brian. "And I know that for some weird reason you look up to this idiot here," Dan said and nodded his head towards Brian. "But stop being pathetic and find your free will, okay?"

Dan could hear Phil behind him, clapping and cheering for him. "That's my Dan!" He laughed.

"See you later idiots, your audience with the prince is now over." Dan said mockingly bowing his head and lifting the flowercrown. He turned to leave again. "Besides, the colour is not pink, it's purple you colourblind morons."

Phil was smiling when Dan walked past him, Tom and Brian looked shocked. Phil guessed that even though Dan didn't usually just listen quietly when someone mocked him they hadn't expected him to talk back so fiercely either.

"You heard what he said. He doesn't care about your opinions so you can keep them to yourself. And if I ever hear that you've even looked at him badly you'll have me to answer to." Phil added and looked at the fearful expressions on both boys' faces. Phil wasn't exactly proud of the fact that people feared him but he had to admit that it had it's pros too.

Phil turned and caught up with Dan who had been slowly walking away from them. He took Dan's hand in his and nudged their shoulders together. "I'm proud of you," he said. "Those were pretty good comebacks you know, I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Dan said, smiling. He was proud of himself for standing up for himself even though he was able to do it mostly because Phil was by his side. Maybe Brian and Tom would now leave him alone.

"So video games now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I bet I'll beat you this time." Phil said confidently.

"You wish," Dan laughed and stopped thinking about Tom and Brian completely. He wouldn't let them ruin his good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want Dan to be all helpless so I tried to make him have his own victory too. :)   
> As always, this has been beta-ed by theinvisiblephan.tumblr.com!


End file.
